


Tomorrow's People

by Nope



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: There's always tomorrow.





	Tomorrow's People

"It's been raining for so long," Jack said. "Sometimes I think it's never going to stop."

\- What do you expect? You're in Wales. You're lucky it's not sheep.

"We had those last week. Freak weather condition -- mini tornados. Anyway, that's what we told the media. Something else that slipped through the rift. 'Scar on space time'." Jack rubbed at his face, pushed his hands back through his hair. "Have you seen what I've got to work with? 'Only takes the best'. Like there's anyone who could be considered good at what we do."

\- Except me.

"Yeah, except you. But then, you have a bit of an advantage over us apes, haven't you? How many lives has it been?"

\- Enough.

"Nine. No, ten now. I wonder what you look like? Torchwood One's files were destroyed during the cyber purge. There's nothing left now. Just me, as usual."

\- You've had other lives, too.

"It's not the same. I'm not new. I'm just recycled. I lose something each time. You. Rose. Memories. Friends. Lovers. Companions. I never wanted to be immortal. I never wanted to care. Happy go lucky Jack. Time Agent and Con Artist, that's me. You ruined me."

\- I made you better.

"Yes, but you ruined me all the same. For this. One tiny planet. One moment in time after another in perfect progression, while you dance amid stars and centuries. You make us so small."

\- Everything changes, Jack.

"To all things a season... Would you still like me, do you think? Sometimes I even want to slap myself, so you'd probably--"

\- I'll always love you. I love them all. My companions. I keep them inside. They'll never be forgotten so long as I live.

"That immortality I would've taken. This is stupid. I have to stop. Let go." Jack hefted the jar in his hands, squinting through the raindrops and the rain smeared glass. "I have to move on with my life."

In the jar, the hand said nothing. Jack pulled his arm back, preparing to throw, to let it arc out into the rain, into the night, out over Cardiff and the rift and the reminder of what was and what might, just, maybe, possibly be again.

The hand said nothing.

Jack sighed and lowered the jar again, wrapping his arms around it.

"Not today. Not today."

\- There's always tomorrow.

"Yeah. There's always tomorrow."

The rain kept falling, unperturbed.


End file.
